<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>where gods lie by jackstanifold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045360">where gods lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackstanifold/pseuds/jackstanifold'>jackstanifold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Foolish Gamer's Parent, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Connor | ConnorEatsPants, idk man, uhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackstanifold/pseuds/jackstanifold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To deal with a god is to deal with life and death, to risk your life in hopes you get it back.</p><p>Five gods walk the heavens.</p><p>Five champions pace the earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ayup.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Gods are powerful beings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life, Death, Fear, Hope, and Time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life, with his golden flesh and gleaming teeth, his eyes sharp and knowing, yet filled with compassion and joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Death, with porcelain mask and emerald robes, swords and axes shining in the night as the being paces the Earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear, long limbs and two toned skin, eyes searching, learning, knowing. It remembered nothing but darkness, and it fled from the rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope, with her cheerful song and flowing robes. Life and Death’s father, and the god of the sea and sky and land and trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time, uncaring, uninterested in mortals and their ways. They march on, working to put the Earth at rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the beginning, that was all it was. Five gods, watching the humans knock their sticks together. Then the humans started to look back, started to ask questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you above us?” They cried, in rage and jealousy. “What makes you better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life and Hope did their best to answer, did their best to show compassion, but it never worked. The humans craved more and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Death took on a companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warrior turned Emperor turned farmer turned champion, called by some the Blade, and by others the Blood God. He was strong, and powerful, and Death decided to claim him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was gifted the whispers of the dark, and a sword, and he unleashed vengeance upon the Earth, destroying cities and burning nations to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing his sibling’s wrath, Life decided he too needed a companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went about it in a more subtle way, walking the Earth as a human. There, he found the traveler, with weary eyes and a gentle laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He granted the man immortality in exchange for a bite to eat and a pleasant conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next to pick a companion was, shockingly enough, Time, who, despite their insistence that humans meant nothing to them, found themselves sitting beside a colorful man with bright eyes and a contagious giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They granted him a book, and a warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful,” They said, blue eyes shining with more seriousness than they ever had. “This can eat away at your soul if you aren’t careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man nodded, smiling, and they let him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next of the gods to find a human to care about was Hope, unsurprisingly. She watched a baker with soft hands bake and she grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave her a ring and a kiss, and told her that if she ever needed Hope, it was only a prayer away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear waited for its companion, not wanting to throw it all away, not wanting to risk disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy in the flower field was kind to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He listened to it stammer through a sentence, then laughed- not unkindly, and made it a crown. It smiled at him, and told him it had his back. He returned the sentiment, although he didn’t understand fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gods gathered under a starry sky to sit together. Life sang while Hope strummed a guitar, Death and Time listening, while Fear watched the cloud skirt the horizon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gods were powerful beings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they were still just as human as anyone else.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ayup. *strikes a little pose.*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time the Blade saw the god, it was during a battle, when his hands were slick with the blood of fallen soldiers, his chest aching from a broken rib.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The being standing on the hill watching the battle was so obviously not human, an orb shaped head of perfect porcelain attached to a too thin body clothed in spotless emerald robes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing looked a bit like something one of the kids back at the orphanage would draw, and he felt a shudder roll down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't have time to think about it, though, because someone lunged at him and he had to focus on the battle again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked back, the thing was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paid it little mind. A hallucination, or a gastly scarecrow put up to scare enemy troops. He was never one for unfounded fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second time he saw it was a week later, at the hospital. As people rushed to and fro, he watched it stand between the beds, pacing the room with a casual confidence, like a doctor making its rounds. And then their eyes locked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, the thing had no eyes, just pinpricks on a smooth white face, but the Blade could feel it's gaze on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It moved slowly to the foot of his bed, like a shark sensing blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello," It said, with alarming familiarity, like greeting an old friend. "What are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Waiting." He responded gruffly, sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Death."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause, before the being laughed. "Well, I'm here now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Blade didn't laugh, just stared. No one else could see it, he'd figured that much out, but they also didn't seem to notice him talking to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The being tilted it's head, humming gently in thought. "Well… I am the wind, and the shadows, and the snow. I am death, and sleep, and release. In the old tongue, they called me Mizu, but in your language, they call me Dream. What is your name, brave warrior?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Blade hesitated, trying to sense a trick, but he was tired, and not sure if he wanted to anger this being. "I have none. They call me the Blade, or the Boar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream hummed. "A fitting name. You are going to die, Blade."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warrior sighed, leaning back against his head board. "I expected as much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So," It's smile grew sharper somehow, it's head tilting forward. "I will make you a deal. I am searching for a champion. A warrior who fights with skill, who knows how to spill blood like they have none themselves."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow. "You seek a mercenary?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I seek a companion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stared at each other, unblinking. The hospital was too hot, and smelt of rotting flesh, the air filled with choking screams of men who die without purpose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Blade was no mercenary. He fought for himself, keeping himself alive first and foremost. But… he'd failed, hadn't he? He was literally staring Death in the eye, and he didn't blink as he extended a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's painted smile seemed to grow, and it's ice cold fingers wrapped his, in a neatly gentle grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he sold himself to Death, his hands still stained a bitter red.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so, i am going to post another chapter of welcome to the server either today or tomorrow, i have a powers smp fic to post and i have just started a marching band au, that's what we call *head in hands* fuck.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have neglected this fic too long. have this &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Philza wasn’t sure if he believed the stories about the gods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The people spoke of Life, and Death, and Hope, and Fear, and Time, and they whispered of their power, and pleaded for their help in the temples, but Philza never really put much care into the worship of concepts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a wanderer, roaming the lands, seeking knowledge, seeking adventure, but he wasn’t sure if he would find it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was growing old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not too old, his hair was still a bright gold, and his face was unwrinkled, but his joints ached when it rained, his bones were weak, and he walked with a cane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t old yet, but he certainly wasn’t young.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wandered the world, waiting for something he wasn’t sure he would find.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, he met Foolish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were on a ship together, crossing a channel. Most of the people onboard were refugees, fleeing a war torn country, frail bodies and frail souls, and Philza couldn’t help but wish he could help them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he did his best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bandaged their injuries, and cared for their sick, and sang to their babies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foolish watched, bright green eyes glittering in the dim light, mouth quirked in a gentle smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was an odd man. He spoke with his whole mouth, his voice so young for a man his age. He was tall, too, and broad shouldered, the build of a warrior, and the grace of a dancer, but when Philza asked him what he did, he shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I build,” He said simply, his eyes crinkling, as if he’d made a joke. “I create things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He danced, sometimes, for the children, his simple white and grey robes whirling around him like waves on the sea, and Philza laughed as he bowed at the waist, dipping and swaying and twirling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helped the sailors, too, more often than not, helping in storms and fair weather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a single person on board that ship died. No sickness broke out. No infections set in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philza marveled at it, but he decided it was luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The passengers praised the god of Life, and held a small celebration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philza went above deck, uninterested in the festivities, and Foolish followed, sitting beside the older man as they watched the waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not believe in the gods?” Foolish asked, his voice quiet, but amused, almost, as it always was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Philza replied, his eyes on the setting sun. “I find it hard to believe in things we have no proof of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Foolish tilted his head. The sunlight on his skin made it look like pure gold. “That’s an interesting way to put it. How do you explain this voyage then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luck,” Philza scoffed, not unkindly. “I think we got lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foolish laughed, and nodded, and they went back to companionable silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Philza sighed, moving to stand. “I’m getting too old to stay up this late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you aren’t that old,” Foolish said, standing too, handing the other man his cane. “Only tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philza chuckled at that. “Maybe, but tiredness comes with age, and I am ageing, make no mistake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foolish smiled, softly. “Alright, I will give you that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They landed at the port, and Philza bade Foolish a bittersweet goodbye, heading into town for shelter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that month, he died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t how he expected to go, for sure, a venomous spider was nowhere near as impressive as he wanted, but it was alright, he’d had his adventures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he stood in the void, contemplating what to do next, when a familiar voice echoed from the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, old friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned, and there stood Life itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inexplicably, he wasn’t even surprised. He just smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foolish stood before him, dressed in robes of gold and white, his skin golden and rippling, his eyes were replaced by emeralds, but it was him, that was clear. He smiled at Philza, sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry your end came so soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry, mate,” Philza said, honestly. “I blame no one but myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can give you a choice,” Foolish said. “You can continue onto the afterlife, or, you can be my champion, and carry out my wishes, and be granted immortality.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why me?” Philza asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kind,” Foolish said, simply. “You care for humanity more than anyone else I’ve ever come across.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philza hesitated. “If I grow weary, and wish for mortality again, would you grant me that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Foolish smiled. “If you ever decide you don’t want to be my champion, if you decide you don’t care for immortality, I will release you, and you can live out your life as a human again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philza still hesitated, but he knew what he wanted. “And I… I will help people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You will save lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Alright. I accept.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The god smiled warmly, and his warm hands wrapped Philza’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air smelled of lavender as he awoke in his bed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i accidentally made a godsona L.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on tumblr @jackstanifold, i'm planning on posting designs for these guys :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>